The Legend of Violet Dawn
by Nicki Fowl
Summary: This is the central legend of the Chronicles of King Spyro fanfic series, currently in development.  It is introduced in the prequel/sequel The Legend of Spyro: Epitaph of Darkness.  The entire Chronicles story hinges on this single 'myth'.


The Legend of Violet Dawn

"Long ago, at the time before time's invention, light and darkness lived as a man and a woman, the first of their kind. They lived in the complete vacuum of eternity, alone together for all time.

But light was not happy. He wished to have something else, a place for them to exist. His woman darkness agreed, and so they set out to create what came to be our world.

For what would be millenia they tried to achieve this, weaving their very bodies into failed creations that were pure forms of their power. Then, one of the creations of the daughter of night and one of the creations of the son of light came together, and gave birth to what we know as the dragon realms.

The daughter of darkness showed this to the son of light, and they saw that it WAS, that the light and shadow together create, and were pleased with this.

The daughter of darkness twisted her hair into a curtain, and threw it over the world, and called it night. Then the son of light took one of his tears, and threw it into the air, and it became the sun.

Then the first dragons set out to create creatures to inhabit the worlds of their creation. The daughter wove her night into her children, creatures of shadow, but not of evil. The son took his breath and blew into his hands, and brought forth the dragons of wind, creatures of the air, but they were not sinister. The daughter took the earth under her feet and molded it into the dragons of the earth, the creatures of the ground, but they were not belligerent. The son took more of his tears and mad them into the dragons of water, the creatures of the seas, but they were not cruel. The daughter took the fire of her heart and made it into the dragons of flame, the creatures of the inferno, but they were not destructive. The son took the light of the star and made it into the dragons of light, the creatures of light, but they were not vile.

Then the cosmic pair, the daughter of darkness and the son of light stepped back to admire the creations that they had wrought unto their world. No evil existed, for this was a time before chaos had taken the world. Then the sun set, and night fell.

As they looked upon their worlds, the daughter saw that some were not well, and that some were hurt, yet they paid no heed, and was distraught. So she went to the son, and they wove souls into every being in the realms, placing the power of dark and light in all their creations, and saw they were good.

But the son was not happy, he wanted to test his creations, and wanted only those who could resist influences that would hurt them to prosper, so he gave them knowledge. The daughter went further, and gave the dragons the powers of herself and of the son, so that they could be part of the lands around them.

Then the son realized that all the creations had nothing to be tried with, no temptations to make themselves stronger and to see the right way. So he took some of the night and created evil. he set evil into the world, and it spread as evil does.

The daughter was unhappy with the son and his creation of evil, so she sought to defeat the son and make him rescind his creation. But the son refused, so the daughter threatened to destroy all that they had wrought. But the son refused, so she pleaded him to unod his deed. But still the son refused.

Then the daughter of darkness set out to stop evil, by opening more darkness into the world. But the light of the star banished all the new darkness she created because the son held her back. So she sought to take back all she created by taking back all her shadows. Then the son found her, and the battle began anew.

They fought unto the sunrise, as a purple dawn, the first violet dawn, rose over the horizon. As the light of the violet dawn spread over the lands of creation, the daughter and son collided, and the first of the royal dragons came to be. He had the wisdom of both the light and the darkness, and could walk the road that was neither night nor day.

The first purple dragon, having broken them apart, solded the daughter. He was angry that she had tried to destroy that which could think for itself, so he exiled her to the world of night, and he tookthe darkest part of her realm, the place where the son of light never went, and banished it from the realms. Thus the dark realm was created.

The tears from the daughter flew into the sky, and became the stars and the moon.

Then the dragon, having a scale from the daughter, wove a mark that was darkness, and symbolized it's apparent death, and called it the Epitaph of Darkness. Then he took the sunlight, and wove it into a mark of the sun, a symbol of lights defensive power, and called it the Helm of Amber, and exiled it to the Dark Realm so they would always have light to live by, and so that the two realms could unite again, when the helm and epitaph returned to their proper realms. Then he led the son of light to sleep within the earth, so that it would always be warm, then he went to the people, and gave them rules, and taught them this legend, so that the follies of light and darkness would be remembered for all eternity, and became the first Elder Dragon King. Then he picked a dragon from each of the elements, and gave them higher reasoning, and they became the Dragon Elder.

Some say that one day, on Violet Dawn, the descendant of the purple dragon will reunite the realms, and bring eternal peace to all that was and all that will be."


End file.
